Naruto the Sky Emperor
by FrostyTheDragon
Summary: Banished from Konoha with only two friends with him, Naruto sets off for paths unknown. Over a decade passes, and tales of an empire spread throughout the Elemental Nations. When Konoha seeks to make an alliance with this new power, they find out not all is as it seems, and the past has a way of coming back to haunt. Emperor Naruto / NaruSaku. M for adult themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes and dudettes! After long last, the remake of Fox Emperor of the West has arrived. Praise Tzeentch in all His twisted glory! Please leave a comment if you like it or even if you don't. I love constructive criticism! If you have questions, please don't hesitate to PM me. If your question is about something addressed in later chapters, I may not answer straight, but that's because I don't want to spoil the surprises I have planned ;)**

**Thanks for the love and support, and here's Chapter 01 of Naruto the Sky Emperor!**

=Break=

It was raining when the Sasuke retrieval team returned to Konoha. Rain fell in waves, soaking their clothes in a matter of moments as they passed through the imposing gates. As they passed through the crowd of civilians and shinobi alike, many cheered for the return of the wayward Uchiha. However, curses and discontent met the view of Naruto held on Shikamaru's back.

Tsunade met them part way, her eyes widening as she beheld the boy so much like her brother. She rushed to his side and began to work as Shikamaru walked to the hospital, pumping as much chakra into Naruto as she could. The Sannin could feel the disgusted looks of the villagers, but she was beyond caring.

Once everyone was at the hospital, Tsunade, Shizune, and the medical staff set to work. Choji, Neji, and Kiba were immediately placed in the emergency ward while Tsunade worked once more on Naruto's wounds. While deep, the previously-grievous wounds had healed slightly on the return journey. It was enough that she completed her work shortly, moving onto Sasuke.

The young Uchiha's wounds were the worst by far. Bones all over his body were fractured, many broken. Muscles were torn. She even detected internal bleeding. Tsunade swore and called Shizune to her side. With precision that only masters of the medical arts such as themselves could perform, the Uchiha was stabilized and placed in a room in mere hours.

Tsunade retired to her office, the genin in stable conditions and healing steadily. Shikamaru and Kakashi followed close behind. Securing the room against eavesdropping, she turned to the pair. Her eyes were blazing, but her voice was ice when she spoke two words that froze Shikamaru momentarily.

"What happened?"

It was a simple question, but Shikamaru looked at his feet, unable to bring himself to meet the Hokage's eyes. Tears welled up in his own, beginning to fall of their own accord. He cried for several moments while Kakashi and Tsunade stood there, silent in their understanding. His first mission, though ending in a technical success, still left many on his team wounded and unable to perform their duties for weeks.

"Shikamaru," Tsunade said, softer this time. "Tell me what happened?"

Nodding, the young Nara took a breath to steady himself and gave his report. He recounted when they met the Sound Four to when they had to split off to keep them busy. He reported his own battle with the spider-like member known as Kidomaru. Once he reached the point of Naruto versus Sasuke, he stopped, unable to get his voice to sound.

Tsunade nodded in understanding and looked at Kakashi. He just shook his head, saying, "I'm not sure. I only saw the aftermath. If you want me to guess, I'd say they went for the kill. Some of those wounds on Naruto were undoubtedly those of a Chidori, and I'd recognize the wounds from a Rasengan anywhere."

"Damn," Tsunade swore as she leaned back in her chair.

Kakashi was lost in thought. He had a gut feeling the council wouldn't take the news of their 'precious' Uchiha being wounded very well. He had mixed thoughts when it came to the clan heads. While most wouldn't show which way they felt about Naruto or Sasuke, some were more outspoken. Eventually, it would most likely come down to a near tie. He dreaded to think about what the vote would be.

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru asked. "Am I excused?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru. Go look after your team," she said kindly. As he turned to leave, Tsunade caught the look of guilt in his eyes. "Shikamaru, you did good for your first mission. Not many would have done as well under the circumstances. Your team made it back alive, and that's the important part. Do not give up."

He nodded and left, leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone. They were both lost in thought until Kakshi broke the silence. "Hokage-sama, what do you think will happen?"

"I'm not sure," she muttered. "I know I'm not going to like it. That's for sure these days."

Just then, the door swung inwards to reveal a less-than-pleased Danzō, Koharu, and Homura. Tsunade glared at the three village elders as they walked into her office, Kakashi taking a spot next to her.

"What is the meaning of this, Tsunade?" demanded Danzō.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, barely able to keep her voice even. "That is _Hokage-sama_ to you, Danzō. What is it you're talking about?"

The crippled elder slammed his cane on the floor to emphasize his point. "The damn Uzumaki brat almost killed the last Uchiha. He nearly _killed_ him. The mission was a capture, not kill."

"Not true," Kakashi pointed out. "The exact mission parameters were to stop Sasuke from deserting the village 'at all costs.' There might not have been another way. The Sharingan alone would make that a nearly impossible task without lethal force. Combined with his natural talent and skills, I'm not surprised they didn't both end up dead."

Danzō shot him a glare. "Be silent, Hatake. This doesn't concern you."

Kakashi who looked at Tsunade who gave him an almost imperceptible shake of her head. She looked back at the three elders as Homura spoke up.

"We are calling a council meeting in two hours," he said. "Do _not_ be late."

The three left, and Kakashi and Tsunade relaxed, though only marginally. They would have to be on their toes and more cautious than before.

"I don't like this, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said.

"Neither do I. I need you to track down and bring me Iruka Umino. There is a contingency plan I want in place in case things go south," she ordered. "I'm also preparing for Naruto to learn his heritage, village council be damned."

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. "I believe that is a wise decision."

"Good. Now go, we need to prepare."

With a nod, Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Tsunade turned and looked out of the window to view the entirety of Konoha. _I will protect you, Naruto, even if I have to break both our hearts to do it._

=Break=

Naruto stared at the twin doors to the council room three days after the successful retrieval mission. He had stood there twice before. Once, it was after he had painted graffiti on Hokage Rock. They had reprimanded him for hours before Hiruzen had let him off with a warning, but Naruto had seen the amused glint in his eyes. The second time, Naruto had officially been recognized as a genin of Konoha. Both times, he had felt some sense of nervousness, but now, he only felt a deep-seated dread in his stomach.

He inhaled sharply and pushed open the doors, walking into the middle of the room so that he stood between the three tables set in a u-shape. The elders sat to his front, while the clan heads were to his right, the civilian representatives to his left. Naruto attempted to look relaxed, but he still stood proud. His eyes flicked over the various faces, noting their expressions varied widely from pity to outright hatred.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Homura said, his voice filled with disgust. "You have been called to answer for the crimes as follows: destruction of a village monument, injuring a fellow shinobi, and the attempted murder of a clan heir. We have discussed the evidence, and we have made our decision. The Hokage will now pass judgement."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was about to be punished for bringing Sasuke back? Isn't that what they wanted? His eyes met Tsunade's, and he was horrified at the agony within.

"Naruto," she whispered. "By my power as Hokage, I banish you from Konoha."

His world dropped out from underneath him with those words. He felt like he couldn't breath. This wasn't right. He didn't deserve this. "This is a joke, right? A really, _really_ bad joke?"

"This is no joke, boy," Danzō snapped. "This is the judgement that has been passed down to you from the Council of Konoha. You are to leave at dawn. If you stay any longer, the penalty is death."

_No_, he thought. _No no no! They can't do this!_

He felt like he was going to be sick. Vertigo seemed to take hold, spinning his world around him. Naruto turned and ran out the door, tears falling down his face. He cursed them. He cursed them all! Why were they doing this to him? He had brought Sasuke back like they wanted. Didn't that deserve something?

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Tsunade whispered.

Naruto was about to demand an explanation, but he felt an almost undetectable chakra pulse emanating from Tsunade herself. Suddenly, the wall behind the elders exploded, sending chunks of stone everywhere and causing the room's occupants to panic.

A shadowed figure jumped out and snatched up Naruto, leaping through the hole in the wall before the Anbu reacted. Naruto looked up and began to squirm, trying desperately to get away.

"Stay still damnit!" his kidnapper growled, knocking him lightly on the head.

Naruto stopped and gaped. "Iruka-sensei?!"

"That's me," Iruka said, shifting his fox-style Anbu mask to the side to reveal his chocolate colored eyes. "Now hold on."

Before he could ask, Naruto felt the chakra building in Iruka's system. Without making a single hand seal, Iruka disappeared into a puff of smoke and out of view of the village.

**A/N: Heyo! This was a short chapter, but all following chapters will be three to four times as long, just wanted to have a good stopping point. Peace you beautiful people! :)**


	2. Forward

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto / Naruto Shippuden in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to that one dude.**

Alright, so this is a quick forward for Naruto the Sky Emperor (the remake of Fox Emperor of the West). Between the private messages I received and the poll for the theme of the story, the votes were dead even. Not sure how that happened, but I decided to do both. Now, before anyone flips their shit and leaves, please read further. I have composed a small list of the makeup of the story.

Names, spells, and some weapons will hail from the Japanese votes. Meaning, there will be _no_ English or western names, same with spells. **Disclaimer: I **_**may**_ **change this so that to the following formula: "Doton: Mud Wall" and "Raiton: Lightning Bolt".** By 'some weapons', I mean that katanas, bo staffs, kunai, shuriken, and others will remain. However, these will be used alongside halberds, broadswords, and crossbows, etc. Reasons will be explained in the story.

For the Western votes, I have decided on clothing, some weapons, and other things that will remain a surprise. Clothing will be more in the medieval style of things. You already read about weapons. Other things will remain a surprise.

However, after some consideration, I will be combining Japanese and Western (Medieval) architecture into a (in my opinion) beautiful conglomerate of awesome.

Finally, the beginning of the story has been changed. I felt like the beginning could have been done better, and I actually thought it out a bit more and decided that this was the way I wanted it to go given the new setting.

With that, hold onto your seats for Naruto the Sky Emperor.

NOTE: Forgot to post this first. Sorry!


End file.
